ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Fight
The Fight (Kanji: 闘, Katakana: ファイト, Romanji: faito) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards. It is under The Firey and under the power of the Sun, Cerberus, and Western Magic. Appearance In its physical body, Fight resembles a teenage girl with cropped, shoulder-length pale hair, piercing, sky-blue eyes and two, long odangos. She wears a blue leotard with white trimmings and a red triangle on her chest, long, tail fins, long, finger-less gloves with high, wide-finned cuffs on the tops, and white guards on the back of the hands, and a pair of blue and white, thigh-length boots. Based on this appearance, it could be presumed that Fight is supposed to be Chinese rather than Japanese - a fact that would fit in well with its creator Clow Reed's Chinese heritage. Personality The Fight is an extremely aggressive, ruthless and fiercely competitive card. It is always seeking out new opponents to test its skills, but will only engage with them if it deems them strong. Fight will turn away from a fight if it senses a stronger opponent elsewhere (as it did with Meiling Li to face down Sakura Kinomoto). In battle, it is fierce, unrelenting and extremely relentless and will not waver or stop until the opponent (or itself) is defeated. However, it also has the habit of going too far, as it continued pummelling another wise-beaten Meiling and persisted until Sakura intervenes.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 20 It also shows no qualms whatsoever about attacking an opponent when their back is turned or they are distracted. Magic and Abilities Skill Enhancement Magic: '''Fight grants its master enhanced skills in the martial arts '''Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis Capture Fight is first encountered haunting the local park seeking out worthy opponents to challenge and, before encountering Sakura and the group, it has already defeated a number of renowned martial artists. These victories make the news headlines leading Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero to investigate at the park one night. Fight shoots up out of the stream and lands on the railing running along the bridge. It bows before the assembled group (now including Meiling Li) then launches into a sudden dash, aiming a blow for Sakura and Meiling who just manage to evade it. The Fight's fist crashes into the ground and leaves a hole in the concrete. The card wastes no time and immediately challenges Meiling, completely ignoring a mystified Sakura. Knowing that the only way to seal Fight is to defeat the card in battle, Meiling Li (herself an accomplished fighter) confidently excepts the Fight's challenge. The two duel, with Meiling seemingly holding the upper hand but the Fight quickly takes control and trips Meiling over. It jumps high up into the air for altitude and launches into attack. Syaoran Li's sudden intervention saves Meiling from this. He catches the Fight off guard and kicks the card into the stream flowing beneath the bridge. He then scolds Meiling. Fight however quickly shoots up out of the fauna growing on the other side of the bridge and delivers a swift, devastating kick to Syaoran, seriously harming him. Meiling is distraught and goes after the Fight in a rage but despite the added ferocity behind her strikes the card's supernatural strength and endurance prove far too much for her and she is swiftly defeated. With Syaoran incapacitated and Meiling on the brink, it falls to Sakura, who is both outmatched and outclassed compared to the card, to seal it and rescue Meiling. Tomoyo makes an off hand remark about how similar the Fight and Power cards are, inspiring Sakura. She takes out the Power card and summons it's prestigious strength. Meiling meanwhile crashes to the floor for the final time. She's panting hard and glances up. The Fight stands over her, raising its fist and makes ready to deliver the final strike. Meiling braces herself when a voice cuts across, "Wait!" The card and Meiling look over and catch Sakura stood resolutely with the sealing wand clenched tightly in her hand. A pink aura is radiating from her. Sensing the immense strength now coming from her, Fight ignores Meiling and turns toward Sakura. The Fight's next target is her. Sakura rushes forward and attempts to strike the card with the blunt end of her sealing wand, now endowed with the enormous strength of the Power card, but the Fight easily avoids it. Circling from the opposite direction, Fight then rushes toward Sakura and commits itself to a devastating stiff-arm blow. In a blind panic, Sakura spins around and accidentally crashes the sealing wand down on Fight's head, knocking the card out cold. Fight most likely suffered one of the most painful capture of any of the Clow cards. Transformation Fight is transformed in Episode 69 when Sakura transforms the last remaining Clow Cards into Sakura Cards.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 69 Appearances in Other Media The Fight appears in the ''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' manga, being part of Suzuran's troupe in Shara country. Gallery Anime= Fight.png|The Fight card in the anime |-|Misc.=